With respect to the conventional illumination tools, such as incandescent lamps, halogen light tubes or fluorescent lamps, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are a kind of compound semiconductors having the advantages of less volume, fast respondence, long working life, lower illumination-reduction, rigid surfaces, anti-vibration, full-color light, being convenient to execute light-directionality design, lower voltage, lower current, lower transformation loss, lower heat radiation, simple mass-production, environment protection, etc.
Due to above advantages and the versatile applications, LED is getting more and more popular by light designers and consumers. Therefore, since the white LED is presented to the public, the application of LED has obviously grown up. Presently, the technology of the white LED has being fully developed worldwide so as to make that the conventional lights for home usages, mobile phones, advertisements, signs, etc. are gradually replaced.
With reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, wherein FIG. 1 illustrates an exploded view of an LED light device made in prior arts, and FIG. 2 illustrates a sectional view of the LED light device made in prior arts. As shown in the figures, an LED light device 100 includes a shade 10 and a lighting assembly 20, wherein the lighting assembly 20 further includes a base 21, a printed circuit board (PCB) 22 electrically connecting to the base 21, a plurality of connecting bases 23 fixed on and electrically connected to the PCB 22, and a plurality of LEDs 24 correspondingly disposed to the connecting bases 23, the LEDs 24 are capable of inserting into and drawing out from the connecting bases 23, each connecting base 23 has a plurality of terminals 26 for a plurality of prongs 25 of the LEDs 24 respectively inserting in.
According the practice necessary, the shape of the shade 10 can be round, triangle, quadrangle, irregular, etc. For the lighting assembly 20, a connector 27 connects the base 21 and the PCB 22. The LEDs 24 and the terminals 26 the LEDs 24 are buckled or welded together so as to make them electrically connect with each other.
However, to design a conventional LED light device, it is necessary to mount LEDs on the connecting base, so as to be fitted for the PCB in the base. Being limited by the design of the PCB, the conventional LED light device is hardly made with respect to different environment, so that the application of the conventional LED light device is degraded.
Additionally, the most of the conventional LED light devices are made in a way that one connecting base corresponding to one LED. Therefore, when the conventional LED light devices are served to provide large-area illumination, the design of the PCB must be complicated, the assembling of the LED light device must be more difficult, and the variability of the assembling must be limited, too.